Bonnes intentionsOuaisA voir
by T'Pau
Summary: Angéla n'est jamais à cour d'idées pour aider ses deux amis à ouvrir enfin les yeux! Mais il pourrait bien arriver une invitée surprise...vous voulez rire, venez lire. Fic en 13 Chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnes intentions **** …Ouais… A voir! **

Six heures du soir, Angéla, la portraitiste du Jefferson, rangeait enfin ses crayons dans l'espoir que personne ne viendrait encore la déranger. Elle avait des plans pour cette première soirée du weekend et la ferme l'intention d'en profiter, lorsqu'on frappa doucement à sa porte…  
- Hé, Angéla! Je vous dérange?  
Celle-ci regarda l'arrivant avec un sourire. - Bien sûr que non Booth sauf si c'est pour me demander de bosser, d'accord?…retournant à son occupation, celle d'éteindre tous ses écrans et ordinateurs. Puis-je vous aider? Demanda-t-elle négligemment bien qu'elle se douta de la raison de sa présence.  
- Heu… vous savez pas où est Bones par hasard? Elle n'est pas dans son bureau.  
- Brennan? Si, elle est partie plus tôt pour aller chercher sa robe. Pourquoi? Dissimilant un sourire malin.  
- Oh! C'est que je passais justement pour lui demander si elle voulait diner avec moi ce soir.  
- Un rencart?  
- Bien sûr que non, Ange! C'est ma partenaire enfin!  
- Ah je croyais en vous voyant. Vous vous êtes changé. Super canon dans ce teeshirt en passant, lui lança-t-elle, appréciatrice.  
- Heu merci répondit l'agent un peu gêné. Je vais tenter de la joindre sur son portable alors, fit-il en reculant.  
- Désolé mais Brenn est prise ce soir!  
- Oh…  
- Vous aviez quelque chose à fêter peut-être…  
- Non, non rien de particulier. Assura Booth précipitamment. Juste un repas entre partenaire…comme ça…  
- Ah oui partenaire, j'oubliais! Fit-elle sarcastique. Désolée, je l'ai enfin décidée à m'accompagner ce soir donc pas de chance sexy Boy.  
- Serait-il déplacé de vous demander quel est le programme? Osa-t-il s'enquérir, sachant les ressources parfois extravagantes que pouvait avoir la jeune femme.  
- Un truc tout nouveau que je voulais essayer et avec un peu de chance, on pourrait bien y trouver l'oiseau rare…l'asticota-elle.  
- Pardon? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là?  
- Ecoutez Booth, je vous aime bien mais si je compte sur vous pour vous lancer, on peut attendre le déluge…Et comme Brenn ne s'accorde aucun temps pour une vie sociale en dehors du travail.. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, hein? Ce soir je l'emmène rencontrer des hommes qui n'ont pas peur de tenter leur chances pour passer un bon moment et trouver une compagne si plus d'affinité.  
- Ange, vous pouvez pas faire ça! Haussant la voix, Booth avança de deux pas.  
- Oh que si! Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a fréquenté personne, vous l'accaparez tout le temps. Si encore Vous… elle hocha la tête d'exaspération. - Y'a pas que le boulot dans la vie, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la sorte du labo, qui la distrait, qui lui montre que la vie ne tourne pas autour de tas os ou de psychopathes.  
Si vous voulez rester célibataire, grand bien vous fasse mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de caser Brennan. IL est plus que temps! En croisant les bras, déterminée apparemment.  
L'artiste put constater, avec grand plaisir que son agent préféré, était contrarié. Il sembla réfléchir encore une paire de secondes puis:  
- Si je vous promets de tenter le coup, vous me laissez vous accompagner?  
Jubilant intérieurement, elle feint d'être surprise par la proposition.  
- Ben, ce que… vous voyez, c'est un genre de rendez- vous particulier. Il faut réserver d'avance, qu'il y ait le même nombre d'hommes que de femmes pour que…vous comprenez…en entrecroisant ses doigts innocemment.  
L'agent fédéral sembla un instant interrogatif puis, la seconde d'après, son visage prit une couleur pivoine et ses yeux semblèrent scandalisés.  
- Ange, je ne vous pensais pas si dépravée. Explosa-t-il enfin. Hors de question que je vous laisse débaucher B…maintenant furieux.  
S'attendant au quiproquo qui découlerait de l'explication vaseuse mais savamment pensée, Angéla tenta de paraitre offusquée mais sans succès, elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir rien y faire.  
- Vous trouvez ça drôle, Angéla? Je vous savais libertine mais à ce point!  
Mais c'est qu'il paraissait vraiment furieux en plus Cet idiot!  
- Oh Eh, sexy boy! On se calme hein! Vous m'prenez pour qui? C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné, contrairement à vous, je ne pensais pas à une partouse. Lui pointant un doigt vengeur sur la poitrine. Vous êtes pas bien! Merci quand même pour l'image que vous avez de moi, ça fait plaisir! Lui tournant le dos choquée et malgré tout furax qu'il ait pu imaginer qu'elle puisse être capable de ce genre de pratique. Bon, elle était en manque suite à son jeûne conseillé par Sweets, en rogne qu'Hodgins ait refusé ses avances peu discrètes, ok! Mais de là à penser que…. Fallait pas abuser quand même!  
Mon bon cœur me perdra! Pensa la belle mais je peux pas le laisser au supplice plus longtemps…quoi que… il le mériterait un peu, non?  
Désireuse de rétablir la vérité sur ce rendez-vous, elle l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur les coussins. L'homme sembla réfractaire à l'écouter mais finalement vint s'installer, presque trainé de force sur le canapé.  
- Bon, OK je vous explique mais n'allez pas faire de conclusions hâtives avant qu'j'ai fini, d'accord? Ensuite si vous vous sentez capable de jouer le jeu, peut-être que je verrai ce que je peux faire, on est d'accord?  
Signe de tête affirmatif de Booth maintenant toute ouïe et un peu rassuré.  
- Donc, c'est une réunion privée où on paye un droit d'entrée. On appelle ça un ''Speed dating'' Je vous explique pourquoi.  
Devant son air surpris.  
- Un nombre égal de femmes et d'hommes. Vous disposez de sept minutes avec chacun des participants pour faire '' connaissance''. Interdiction de parler travail, vie privée et de se donner rendez- vous plus tard. C'est l'organisateur qui remet à la fin à chacun la liste des personnes qui ont semblé plus apprécier l'un ou l'autre des tête à tête, à la discrétion du concerné d'y porter suite ou pas . Tenue correcte exigée et obligation de rester jusqu'à la fin en honorant chacun des entretiens. Alors des questions?  
- Vous comptez trouver votre bonheur en sept minutes? C'est carrément dingue, Angéla! S'insurgea Booth.  
- Oh bien sûr, c'est moi qui vais trop vite alors… vous, ça fait cinq ans que je vous pousse tous les deux et rien. Statuquo complet! Vous êtes désespérant! Au moins, c'est mieux que ne rien faire! Ou de draguer sur le net sans connaitre qui se planque derrière l'écran, non? Au moins on a un éventail de possibilités en un temps minimum. Avec un peu de chance, je pense qu'on peut trouver chaussure à son pied, encore faut-il s'en donner les moyens. C'est pas les occas qui vous ont manqué! Si vous êtes trop frigide pour…elle se reprit sur l'adjectif. - ok coincé, si vous préférez, pour l'inviter à un vrai rancard, vous savez pas ce que vous perdez!  
Devant son air encore septique.  
- OK comme vous voulez. Sans qu'aucune expression ne transparaisse sur son visage.  
Angéla s'empara de sa besace qu'elle glissa sur l'épaule et commença à rejoindre la porte, laissant derrière elle un agent totalement perdu face au défi qu'elle venait de lui lancer.  
A peine les portes coulissantes refermées sur elle, elle gloussa, très satisfaite de ses talents d'actrice en herbe. Le piège était tendu, ne restait plus à ce qu'il s'y précipite…


	2. Chapter 2

**scène 2**

Connaissant Angéla comme la chipie qu'elle pouvait être parfois, Booth s'interrogea sur la menace réelle ou non qu'elle puisse trainer Bones à ce genre de réunion. L'artiste avait parue pourtant sérieuse et malgré son expérience de fédéral, il n'était pas arriver à déceler si ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff.  
Et pour se l'avouer, il ne sentait pas prêt à prendre le risque. Préoccupé par la tournure que prenait cette soirée, loin de ses aspirations, il s'adossa au dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux afin de réfléchir. Il venait sur le coup de la panique d'accepter de se rendre à ce rendez- vous aux règles plutôt cavalières. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui -même, ce genre de plan pour draguer le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était une chose de faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un, comme ça, sans conséquences mais de là à rencontrer dans un but très clair plusieurs femmes, c'était une autre paire de manches. Pour certaines, il pourrait sans doute s'en sortir très poliment, avec d'autres, se sentirait-il gêné… mais lorsque viendrait son tour de s'installer en face de sa coéquipière. A cette perspective, son cœur marqua déjà un temps d'arrêt.  
Certainement que pour Bones, ce serait aussi facile que de recevoir un rappel de vaccin entre deux formulaires à remplir. Rien ou presque ne la perturbait. Elle abordait presque toutes les situations avec un tel détachement que parfois, l'envie lui prenait de la secouer pour qu'elle réalise la portée de ses paroles ou des conclusions qu'elle dispensait d'une façon si clinique que cela faisait presque froid dans le dos. Pourtant derrière cette façade de glacier arctique, il savait se cacher une sensibilité presque enfantine qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Persuadé qu'il aurait suffi d'un rien pour qu'éclosent ses émotions si subtilement camouflées. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il sursauta à la sonnerie de son portable.  
- Booth! Fit-il la voix incertaine, l'esprit encore distrait.  
- Alors sexy boy, prêt à entrer dans l'arène? Demanda la voix. Et sans attendre. - Parce que, j'ai dû user de tout mon charme pour que Josh accepte un nouveau candidat. Une seule condition. Pour équilibrer, vous devez trouver une copine qui veuille bien jouer aussi! Termina bien sûr Angéla enjouée.  
D'abord rendu muet, il arriva enfin à brebouiller. - Angéla, c'est carrément impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui m'accompagne en si peu de temps! Moins de deux heures! Je connais personne! Paniqué.  
- Alors là mon loulou, vous avez un problème. Une fille, un mec, c'est pas moi qui fais les règles. Faites le tour de vos connaissances, une collègue de boulot, votre voisine de palier, la caissière de votre supermarché sinon, oubliez! Sur ce, je vous rappelle dans deux heures pour savoir où vous en êtes. Bye!  
Pas peu fière d'avoir mis son ami, sans dessus dessous, l'artiste fit une gracieuse révérence au psyché de sa chambre qui avait l'insigne privilège de lui renvoyer le reflet de sa gracieuse silhouette, puis lorsqu'un léger pic de culpabilité voulu pointer le bout de son nez sous sa malicieuse caboche, elle tira la langue au dit miroir.  
- C'est pour leur bien, tu sais très bien que je ne leur ferais jamais de mal. Se convint-elle tout de même un peu inquiète.

Retour au bureau où Seeley Booth, agent spécial tout de même, glissa quelques œillades à ses collègues féminines qui déambulaient dans les couloirs, sans doute pressées de profiter du weekend.  
C'est hors de question que je demande à une des agents de mon étage. J'aurais l'air fin! La jeune vendeuse de glace du parc? Ridicule, je pourrais être son père! Au labo? Mais bien sûr ! Pour me faire charrier pendant des mois. En fait tous que ceux je connais sont en couple à part Angéla! Je peux quand même pas laisser Bones aller se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, avec tous ces types qui pensent qu'à…  
A la seule pensée que sa Bones puisse trouver un homme à ce genre de rencart qu'il trouvait super glauque, tout autant d'ailleurs que ces rencontres virtuelles, un long frisson d'appréhension lui couvrit l'échine.  
J'ai besoin d'un café!  
Dans la salle de repos toujours aussi indécis, il touillait discrètement son breuvage lorsque la tonitruante avocate entra dans l'office, pestant contre le jeunot qui l'avait bousculé un instant plus tôt dans le couloir.  
Elle s'empressa brutalement pour se couler un gobelet puis tourna un œil inquisiteur vers son poulain.  
- Ben vous en faites une tête! L'admonesta-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Encore de l'eau dans le gaz avec votre moitié? Ou le manque d'exercice qui vous travaille? Demanda Caroline Julian avec un air entendu et sa délicatesse habituelle.  
Booth rougit comme une tomate sous l'insinuation grivoise. Puis sans aucun doute, poussé par le désespoir, il se signa mentalement en songeant qu'elle allait l'étouffer avec sa cravate.  
-Caroline, j'ai absolument besoin que vous m'aidiez.  
La juriste le fixa de ses gros yeux globuleux, attendant qu'il se lance.  
Les secondes défilèrent tandis qu'elle écoutait, impassible.  
- ….voilà, vous savez tout, vous êtes mon dernier espoir Caroline, termina-t-il en récupérant le gobelin qui valsait de façon instable entre ses gros doigts tandis qu'elle s'évertuait de retrouver sa respiration.  
Lui faisant signe de lui taper dans le dos pour tenter de calmer la quinte de toux qui l'avait prise en s'étranglant avec le breuvage.  
- Vous voulez bien me répéter ça chéri! l'observa-t-elle par-dessus ses lunettes tombées au bout de son nez.  
- Désolé Caroline, c'est totalement ridicule, je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Embarrassé.  
- Belle perspective, mon mignon. Je résume: vous voulez que je vous accompagne à un rencart organisé entre couples qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés pour que vous passiez sept minutes avec votre chérie; c'est bien ça?  
- En gros oui! Répondit l'agent en baissant la tête, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de sa collègue.  
- Pouah! Sept malheureuses minutes! Ben, je payerai cher pour assister au miracle. Faut discuter ou vous avez l'intention de la regarder seulement dans blanc des yeux. Parce quitte à gâcher ma soirée, j'aimerais autant savoir si c'est enfin du sérieux. Euh.. Dites-moi… qui est l'instigatrice de cette idée géniale? Demanda la grosse voix haut perchée.  
- Angéla…  
- Ben tiens! La délicieuse miss Monténégro. Un rapace dans un corps de fouine. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi elle est capable, hein! Tenir tête à un tribunal et risquer la prison pour défendre son amie, n'est-ce pas! Je crois qu'on devrait éviter de défier sa bonne volonté.  
Pis au pire, s'il ne se passe rien… je pourrai toujours vous obliger de me faire un striptease pour me dédommager des heures perdues! Le reluqua-t-elle avec gourmandise.  
Booth la fixa, les yeux exorbités tandis que l'opulente quinquagénaire éclatait d'un gros rire, ravie de son deal.  
Encore sous le choc, il resta sans voix.  
- Bon, mon chéri, vous avez mon téléphone. Vous m'appelez pour venir me chercher, je dois aller me faire belle. Minauda-t-elle en esquissant une légère caresse sur la chemise de son agent favori, pétrifié.  
Avant qu'il ait repris ses esprit, il entendit ses talons claquer sur les dalles du couloir et s'éloigner, un ding d'ascenseur puis le silence envahi de nouveau l'espace.  
Booth passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un geste affligé et pinça l'arrête de son nez encore sous le choc qu'elle ait: 1: acceptée, 2: qu'il se retrouve, lui, au pied du mur.  
Mais dans quel bourbier s'était-il fourré!  
Sa pomme d'Adam jouait les yoyos, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur gesticulant dans sa poitrine par manque de place, il s'adossa au mur froid pour tenter de ranger ses cellules grises en vrac dans son cerveau tourneboulé. Le front trempé de sueur, il agrippa son portable pour trouver le numéro d'Angéla d'une main agitée par le stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène 3**

En voyant s'afficher le patronyme de son interlocuteur, la fouine dont le prénom n'avait aucun rapport avec la personnalité angélique à laquelle on aurait pu penser, Angéla donc, tentait de se glisser dans un legging dont la fermeture éclair refusait obstinément de grimper jusqu'à la ceinture.  
- Hm…une … minute Booth, articula-t-elle essoufflée par l'effort de se contorsionner sur le lit.  
- Heu…je vous dérange?  
- Non, non…j'essaie de gagner… encore un centimètre!…Toujours ça de pris! Fit-elle entre deux râles de volupté  
- Pardon? Je… je vous rappelle Ange. Il raccrocha, au bord de la syncope, certain que l'artiste n'était pas seule… à peine le temps de prendre un verre d'eau que son portable hurlait dans le salon.  
- Je déteste qu'on me raccroche au nez! Vous auriez pu attendre quand même!  
- Je… vous n'étiez pas seule Ange, cette voix d'homme derrière vous… c'est… je  
- Faut arrêter de délirer sexy boy, hein! C'était la télé, vous êtes vraiment grave des fois!  
Quelques secondes de silence instable. Puis un fou rire énorme au bout du fil.  
- Je zueutais seulement le film du samedi soir sur Canal +, pas de mec mais je suis pas obligée de me priver de ça aussi, hein! Alors? Du neuf de vot'côté? Embraya-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
Booth se racla la gorge embarrassé. - J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.  
- Ben vous voyez quand vous voulez! C'est qui ? Je connais? Elle est comment? Elle est…  
- Vous verrez bien, Angéla! Éluda Booth  
Hors de question de lui dire qui l'accompagnait. Elle se serait tordue de rire avant même de les voir et surtout elle aurait été capable de leur faire interdire l'entrée.  
- Bon ok, vous êtes pas bon joueur, je vois! Moi je vous ai dit que je venais avec Brenn. Bon alors comme c'est jour de fermeture aujourd'hui à la taverne irlandaise, c'est là que nous devons être pour vingt heures. Vous connaissez ou faut que je vous file l'adresse?  
- Non, c'est bon je sais où c'est.  
- Ok! Pas de costard croque mort, hein! Ça la foutrait mal pour draguer la minette. Quelque chose de sexy, de mâle, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… allez j'vous laisse, j'suis pas en avance.

Comme Promis Booth passa chercher Caroline Julian. Elle lui cria d'entrer lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte. Si le décor qui l'accueillit le surpris, il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la remarque qu'un énorme matou obèse lui plantait ses cinq paires de griffes dans le dos.  
- On bouge pas Coco, ordonna-t-elle. Alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'assaillant.  
- Ben ma jolie minette, c'est pas une façon d'entamer la conservation. Cet oiseau-là est déjà réservé. Expliquait l'avocate à l'agresseuse poilue noire et blanche qui manifesta sa contrariété en s'accrochant plus vivement encore à la veste. - Elle a l'air emballée par votre eau de toilette apparemment alors que la langue râpeuse et humide s'infiltrait dans le cou de la victime. Enfin la propriétaire du monstre félin parvint à dégriffer la bestiole toujours plantée dans la veste, au plus grand soulagement de Booth qui souffla en grimaçant.  
Avant d'avoir compris ce que comptait faire la juriste, celle-ci avait soulevé la chemise et constatait les dégâts.  
- Je vais désinfecter ça et vous pourrez toujours faire passer ces marques pour des ébats sulfureux avec une tigresse si ce bon docteur Brennan demande d'où viennent ces griffures. Le voyant rougir. – détendez-vous Chéri, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que c'est moi. En appliquant le liquide froid. Puis elle tourna les talons dans un froufrou de robe, hilare, emportant dans son sillage un fort parfum de patchouli.  
- Je sais maintenant pourquoi je haie les chats. Ça fait un mal de chien ! En secouant son dos lacéré sous le tissu. Maugréa Booth maintenant demeuré seul.

Brennan, d'un air circonspect, contemplait l'étalage de vêtements sur le lit sans pouvoir choisir la tenue de ce soir. Trop affriolant…par terre, trop sage, même tarif, trop juste, je devrais faire mes armoires plus souvent! Trop rien du tout, Angéla a explicitement ordonné de laisser tomber les pantalons. Gentille mais chiante la copine, j'aurais dû refuser cette soirée avec elle, est-ce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour trouver un homme, m'enfin! Demanda-t-elle au miroir qui évidemment resta muet.  
Planquée sur le cintre, sous une autre tenue plus récemment portée, elle étudia la toilette d'un œil sévère pour finalement se décider pour celle-ci. Un dernier passage à la salle de bain d'une petite demi- heure pour faire trempette, elle avait encore largement le temps de se pomponner.

L'intérieur du bar diffusait une lumière douce et reposante sur fond de musique typiquement irlandaise. Angéla observait les arrivants du haut de son tabouret qu'elle faisait balancer de droite et de gauche, les jaugeant du coin de l'œil. Potentiel candidat pour Brennan sans pouvoir éviter de les comparer à son ami du FBI. Décidemment aucun spécimen susceptible de rivaliser avec son sexy boy. Trop petit ou bedonnant. Quelques années de trop ou des jeunots trop sûrs de leur charme qui la couvaient déjà des yeux. Elle guettait la porte, espérant que Brenn ne tarderait pas, sa meilleure amie avait refusé qu'elle passe la chercher, prétextant que si l'artiste voulait continuer la soirée ailleurs, elle aurait besoin de sa voiture pour rentrer.  
Les hommes restaient de leur côté discutant un verre à la main tandis que la gente féminin se regroupait par deux ou trois en glissant des œillades à l'un ou l'autre homme en gloussant. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, alors que l'homme de dos s'effaçait pour laisser passer sa compagne qui remplit l'espace dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Souffler par l'apparition incongrue de la juriste, l'artiste voulu se retenir au bar alors qu'elle basculait du haut tabouret en équilibre instable. Manque de bol c'est la cravate du serveur que sa main rencontra. S'en suivi un étranglement brutal qui déstabilisa le plateau dont les verres, pleins, s'envolèrent dans les airs. Le liquide, un instant, en apesanteur mais fidèle à la loi de Newton retomba sur les invités autour, tandis qu'Angéla s'effondrait, plaquant au sol et écrabouillant le gringalet, air bag pas vraiment rembourré pour amortir sa chute.  
Booth se précipita bien sûr pour aider l'artiste, secouée de soubresauts, à quatre pattes sur sa victime, la tête enfoncée dans l'épaule osseuse du serveur.  
- Ca va Ange? Vous vous êtes fait mal? Attendez, je…demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.  
L'artiste tourna enfin la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes pour replongée en apnée sur la poitrine de mec, immobilisé, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer son hilarité incontrôlable.  
- Je crois qu'elle se moque de vous mon chou. Constata Caroline qui s'était rapprochée et les contemplait de toute hauteur, les deux mains sur les hanches, une fausse sévérité plaquée sur son visage rondouillard. - Il a voulu essayé un autre genre de femme. Il s'est peut-être lassé de ses petites péronnelles blondes sans caractère?!  
- C'est vrai que vous êtes aux antipodes de son type habituel. Renchérit Angéla entre deux éclats de rire. Mais pourquoi pas!  
Booth avait le choix: soit se renfrogner que ses deux amies se payent sa tête sans vergogne ou accepter la moquerie en bon joueur. Vu le comique de la situation, autant choisir la seconde l'option.  
- Ok! Déclara-t-il enfin. Je l'ai mérité! Moquez-vous! Mais je suis là, convenez au moins que je me suis pas défilé. Ses yeux chocolats pétillant de rire malgré sa volonté à garder son sérieux  
Entre les convives qui grognaient qu'on ait salopé leurs tenues et ceux rigolant de cet accident plutôt cocasse, nos trois compères passèrent commande pour inaugurer une soirée qui débutait de façon burlesque en attendant qu'apparaisse enfin celle pour qui ce rendez-vous avait été principalement organisé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scène 4**

De son côté, Booth était sur la touche, il s'était porté volontaire (ben tu m'étonnes !) lorsque l'organisateur avait cherché un homme pour se retirer de la course en attendant la venue de Mademoiselle Brennan, afin rétablir l'équilibre des sexes. Evidemment il y avait eu une vague de contestation de la part de la gente féminine qui voyait un des plus beaux mecs leur passer sous le nez.  
Bon, côté testostérone, on avait rigolé sous cape, un de moins dans les starting-blocks, plus de chances pour capter une minette.  
Dès que Bones arriverait, on les mettrait tout de suite dans la course. L'ami d'Angéla ronchonnait qu'on sabote son planning, enfin c'était les aléas de ce genre d'événement. Il espérait au moins que cette ''amie fantôme'' en vaille le coup! Pour ce genre de nouveau truc, c'est la pub faite par le bouche à oreille qui lançait le bisiness ou le faisait foirer.  
Il maudit intérieurement Angéla d'avoir su le persuader au dernier moment d'accepter deux nouveaux participants.

Et Brennan, me direz-vous! Où se planquait cette charmante anthropologue? Avait-elle changé d'avis? Déjà que cette robe qu'elle avait prévue pour ce soir n'avait finalement pas trouvé grâce au dernier moment!  
Ben non la scientifique, à ce moment même vilipendait contre la mécanique moderne, au bord d'une route à une vingtaine de minutes de son point de rendez-vous.  
- Espèce de saleté de bin's qui veut pas lâcher d'un poil! Tu vas bouger, hein! Vive les marques étrangère, c'est de la M…(bip) Abandonnant la croix alors qu'elle venait de se casser un ongle. Un bruit de moteur qui approchait. - Mais je le crois pas, cette ville est complètement pourrie. Tu crois qu'un abruti s'arrêterait, mais non! Hurlait Brennan à la voiture qui venait de passer sans s'arrêter à ses signes de détresse.  
En plus les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, les grondements d'un orange tout proche commençait à devenir inquiétants.  
Inutile d'espérer héler un taxi, ils faisaient grève depuis des jours. Le black out total pour toutes les compagnies.  
Déjà trois quart d'heures de retard, Angéla va me tuer!  
C'est pas un signe du destin ça! Ok, j'ai compris, inutile d'en rajouter. De toute façon, j'avais aucune intention d'accepter les avances de quelqu'un! Vous êtes content? S'adressa-t-elle à celui d'en haut en levant la tête vers le ciel! Ben voilà, je débloque carrément; je commence à parler à une invention, moi!  
Pour toute réponse, un éclair zébra le ciel tandis qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la capitale et sur Brennan évidemment.  
-Allez nouvel essai ma grande, tu vas pas te laisser impressionner pour cette saloperie de roue.  
Vous aurez compris que notre pauvre et fragile créature était la victime d'une crevaison et à la merci d'un bon samaritain. A deux doigts d'appeler son coéquipier pour l'aider, elle se ravisa, certaine que, s'il savait où elle se rendait ce soir, il lui en ferait tout un pintaquès. Sous la flotte, les mains rendues glissantes par la graisse sur la roue, son portable lui échappa et tomba dans le caniveau, emporté rapidement par le déferlement du courant.  
- Fabuleux! Fantastique! Comme ça, c'est le pompon! Je peux même pas prévenir Angie d'où je suis! Frustrée, énervée, un poil remontée contre la terre entière, elle balança un grand coup de latte au pneu à plat qui la narguait. Elle tapa des pieds sur le trottoir, colérique, en serrant les dents.  
Il ne restait qu'une option: faire le reste du chemin à pied! De toute façon, sa soirée était foutue. Elle était trempée, son ensemble blanc en lin salopé, le vent commençait à la faire trembler. Si si, super chouette cette soirée de juin. On crevait de chaud la journée mais le soir cela se rafraichissait très vite et l'orage ne semblait pas se calmer.  
Résolue, indifférente maintenant aux éléments, elle se regarda dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Et ben, vu son apparence, ses cheveux collés à son visage, c'est pas ce soir qu'elle ferait des étincelles!

A la taverne, les hommes changeaient de table à intervalles réguliers, sept minutes pour être précise. Caroline avait l'air de faire passer un contrôle de maths aux jeunes gens qui s'installaient à reculons à sa table. Angéla ne semblait pas complètement dans son truc, inquiète sans doute que Brenn ne donne pas signe de vie.  
Et Booth? Ben Booth avait les mains moites et les pieds.. ( non,non, trop nul, je l'écrirai pas!)Si ? bon d'accord…. les mains moites et les pieds pointes ! MDR  
Il guettait la porte, espérant enfin voir arriver sa partenaire. Se répétant les mots, les sentiments, les émotions que lui inspiraient son amie et qu'il voulait lui avouer depuis un sacré bout de temps.  
En gros il était complément paniqué et aussi excité d'enfin avoir la possibilité de parler d'autre chose que de boulot avec sa précieuse coéquipière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scène 5: **

Pendant ce temps, la fragile créature, en apparence, allait d'un pas pressé, la tête dans les épaules et frissonnante, sous une pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir trouver d'accalmie, vers un lieu qu'elle espérait plus accueillant. Encore deux cent mètres puis elle trouverait refuge à l'abri. Ses vêtement lui collaient comme une seconde peau tandis que ses escarpins glissaient de ses pieds, trempés eux aussi émettant des flocs flocs des plus désagréables. Elle ne vit pas le creux imprimé sur le macadam du trottoir à cause de la flaque d'eau et son pied dérapa. Brennan se retint de justesse à la façade d'un magasin et repris son équilibre difficilement, une affreuse douleur dans la cheville. Son talon de chaussure pendant lamentablement, il était cassé, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder ses yeux bleus de larmes de rage. Elle reprit sa route en boitillant, soufflant à chaque nouveau pas.

- Terminé. Je viens d'expédier le dernier. S'exclama Caroline Julian avec sa délicatesse coutumière. Ben mon Coco, vous n'avez pas fini de m'entendre vous rappeler que vous m'êtes redevable pour les cent prochaines années au moins. Ces gamins ont tous encore du lait derrière les oreilles. Vous ne pensiez pas que je les prenais au berceau quand même!  
Booth avait largement conscience du service que l'avocate lui avait rendu et malgré ses réflexions, il savait en voyant ses gros yeux pétiller derrière ses larges montures qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusée tout de même à terroriser la plupart de ses'' prétendants''.  
C'était au tour du barman de se faire apostropher.  
- J'ai le gosier sec, vous pensez vous occuper de nous quand? C'est mon poulain qui régale! Mettez nous donc deux whiskys. Sec pour moi! Ordonna-t-elle.  
- La même chose! Commanda Booth pour trinquer avec son amie  
- Rectification mon beau. Mettez en un autre. Double. Fit la femme dont l'opulente poitrine impressionnait toujours. Elle venait de voir la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux collés au visage, pénétrer dans la salle.

Booth suivit son regard plus que surpris et failli basculer de son tabouret à l'apparition de sa coéquipière, figée, dégoulinant sur le grand paillasson marqué Welkome.  
Elle était dans un état indescriptible et plus que tout, plus rien de ses formes avantageuses n'était caché par le lin blanc devenu transparent. Bones se contentait de les regarder misérablement au bord des larmes, consciente de son aspect sans doute pitoyable voir repoussant.  
En deux enjambées il s'élança vers elle et lui offrit la chaleur de sa poitrine.  
- Je suis trempée. Commença à sangloter la jeune femme, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte musclée mais tellement bienfaitrice.  
Bones tremblait, elle paraissait gelée et surtout à bout de nerf. La sentir sur son cœur avait complètement chamboulé l'agent du FBI, la pointe de ses seins dressés par le froid avec comme seul rempart l'étoffe de sa chemise, avait fait grimper son taux d'adrénaline au sommet. Enfin si seulement cela n'avait été que la seule réaction… se fouettait-il mentalement se traitant par la même occasion de minable monstre lubrique. La toile fine de cet ensemble d'été laissait deviner un joli coordonné ravissant dont le mini slip ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses attributs charmants. La libérant un instant, il replaça les mèches dégoulinantes de pluie pour les remettre derrière ses lobes d'oreille et put voir son trouble, elle était devenue écarlate tandis qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre dans un trou de souris. Il défit sa veste rapidement et la força à l'enfiler pour dissimuler aux obsédés qui se trouvaient ici, les contours de son anatomie qui faisaient virevolter des milliers de papillons dans son bas ventre puis la guida doucement vers un fauteuil, électrisé rien qu'à l'effleurer. Il s'était aperçut qu'elle clopinait et la libéra de son escarpin tout abimé.  
- Buvez ça mon chou! Caroline lui tendait le verre d'un liquide ambré que Bones accepta d'une main frigorifiée et qui but cul sec. Des larmes réapparaissant dans ses yeux océan sous le choc du breuvage fortement alcoolisé.  
Angéla avait laissé en plan son cavalier pour venir contempler le désastre. Tous les trois assis avec elle autour de la petite table base, ils attendaient qu'elle se réchauffe et puisse leur raconter sa mésaventure. Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, elle leur conta donc sa crevaison, le peu de civisme des hommes de cette ville en s'excusant encore de son retard.  
- Bones vous ne pouviez pas m'appeler? La réprimanda gentiment son partenaire.  
- Vous seriez venu en sachant où j'allais? Pis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Commençant à reprendre des couleurs et d'un coup plus énervée. Jetant en regard qu'on aurait pu interpréter de mauvais vers les tables où continuaient de discuter les participants.  
- Dommage, apparemment votre style de femme ne semble pas très représenté ce soir! Fit-elle d'un ton aigre. Puis elle voulut se lever mais renonça très vite en gémissant.  
Angéla et Caroline se sourirent. Si ça c'était pas une scène de jalousie, les deux femmes voulaient bien être pendues! Elles se retinrent de glousser, ravies.  
Devant sa moue de petite fille boudeuse qui ne veut rien laissé paraitre, il eut envie de l'embrasser. Finalement Bones n'était peut-être pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire… il se sentit tout joyeux d'un coup, comme un ado à son premier émoi amoureux lorsque l'émue de son cœur daigne enfin vous accorder un regard. Son cœur jouait la salsa dans sa poitrine. Avec des gestes infiniment doux, agenouillé devant elle, comme un chevalier prosterné devant sa princesse, il palpa avec précaution sa cheville qui commençait à enfler alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux, son regard d'azur, qu'il sentait sur sa nuque, fini de faire s'envoler son cœur vers le paradis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Préparez-vous ! c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'arrive l'invitée surprise…

Déchainez-vous sur les comms, ça pourrait faire arriver la suite plus rapidement…


	6. Chapter 6

**Scène 6**

Je vous préviens: toutes ressemblances avec une folle dont l'existence reste encore à prouver, ici n'est que pure coïncidence...

Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent sous T'Pau, je me cache aussi sous un autre pseudo : Spockette

Petite précision utile pour la suite….  
merci à Kilandra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous, Bones! On va y aller doucement, ok. Fit l'agent spécial en aidant sa coéquipière à se relever. - Vous vous appuyez sur moi, oui comme ça. Croisant les regards concupiscents d'hommes assez téméraires pour reluquer sa partenaire, ses yeux leurs exprimèrent sans ambigüité que s'ils continuaient, Booth n'allait pas tarder à faire un massacre.  
Les jeunes femmes jetaient un œil narquois sur la pauvresse mais Angéla et Caroline usèrent du même stratagème pour faire taire les gloussements méchants des femelles.  
- Puis d'ailleurs, il faut un bon bain chaud à cette petite chérie. Qui va s'en occuper avant qu'elle n'attrape la mort? Demanda Miss Julian de sa voix forte.  
- Caroline, je n'ai qu'une douche mais cela ira très bien. Merci. Répondit Brennan en claquant des dents.  
- Ok! Changement de programme. Je vous emmène chez moi! Décida Booth tout sourire.  
- Mais non, Booth, vous n'y pensez pas! S'écria sa partenaire, paniquée à l'idée que Booth l'aide dans cette situation bien trop déshabillée.  
- Pis d'abord ce serait trop dangereux de vous laisser seule. Et si vous glissiez, hein? Argumenta encore la proc.  
- Angela pourrait venir avec…  
- Et lui gâcher sa soirée! J'ai vu qu'elle avait fait une deux touches très prometteuses. Et puis quoi, vous êtes PARTENAIRES, vous le répétez tout le temps, il ne risque donc rien d'arriver! Plaida l'avocate dont c'était tout de même le boulot de trouver une répartie à chaque obstacle qu'on s'évertuait, souvent en vain, de placer sur sa route.

Pendant que son coéquipier était parti avancer le carrosse… enfin la voiture ! Brennan tenta de faire changer d'avis sa meilleure amie.  
- Ange, soit sympa, tu vas pas me laisser tomber. Après tout, c'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état! Si je ne t'avais pas écoutée, je serais chez moi bien tranquille, au chaud!  
- Et toute seule! Répondit du tac au tac l'artiste. - Alors que là. Tu viens de remporter le gros lot et sans avoir eu à te coltiner tous ces mecs en chaleur!  
Au fait, tu sais ma chérie que j'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite scène de jalousie tout à l'heure…  
- Mais j'ai pas fait de scène! S'insurgea Brennan. J'ai juste fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blondes à cette soirée. Tu sais très bien que c'est le type de femme qui fait craquer Booth.  
- Ah bon? Avec une mine des plus innocentes. J'aurais parié que c'était plutôt le genre aventurière aux yeux bleus moi! Pas vrai Caroline?  
- Absolument! Pis mon étalon cherche une vrai pouliche pas une ponette. Manquerait plus qu'elle ressemble à Barbie! Je suis certaine qu'à elles toutes. En désignant le genre féminin. - Leur QI ne doit pas dépassé deux sur l'échelle de Richter, ce doit être un vrai tremblement de terre si elles tentent de réfléchir! Mon coco préfère les femmes de caractère et intelligentes. Ben tiens, comme vous par exemple! Comme si cette évidence ne l'avait jamais encore effleurée.

Cela lui avait pris un tout petit peu plus de temps pour aller chercher la voiture, juste un petit détour pour prendre un ou deux plats thaï à emporter. Plus un tour au drugstore acheter des bandelettes et un flacon d'alcool pour le bandage compressif dont aurait sans doute besoin la cheville de sa petite amie…

Oups petite amie.

T'y vas pas un peu vite mon bonhomme?  
- Pardon? Qui me parle! Demanda Seeley Booth en stoppant net et jetant un œil tout autour de lui. Route et trottoirs pourtant sans âme qui vive.  
- Ben c'est moi quoi!  
- Qui moi? Montrez- vous! Ne voyant absolument personne dans la rue desserte.  
- T'es marrant toi, tu crois que je peux traverser l'écran comme ça!  
- Je deviens dingue, j'entends des voix maintenant!  
- Oui ben c'est pas pire que de parler à un fantôme, hein! Je disais seulement que tu vas un peu vite en besogne mon loulou! Pour ta gouverne, je te signale que c'est moi qui écris cette histoire alors Tempérance Brennan deviendra ta petite amis quand JE l'aurai décidé. Ça se mérite un p'tit lot pareil…  
- Ok. Je vois, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de nous mettre dans des situations totalement invraisemblables depuis plus d'un an?  
- Yes, it's Me sexy Boy mais avoue que je soigne toujours les fins!  
- Ouais, je reconnais mais des fois ça frise l'indécence tes chapitres  
- Tu vas pas faire ta vierge effarouchée hein Boothie! T'as vraiment un problème avec le sexe, toi! Enfin bon pour en parler parce que sinon on t'a vu à l'œuvre!  
- QUOI? Hurla le beau brun, les yeux ébouriffés ( dixit Jérôme Bonaldi)  
- Ben oui, vous passez à la télé, et devant la télé y'a des spectateurs, forcement! Dans les fics, y'a pas d'image, je te jure dommage…  
- ca va, c'est assez visuel comme ça, crois-moi!  
- Merci c'est zentil ça! Bon on abrège parce que Brenn va trouver le temps long. Je compte sur toi pour penser aux bougies parfumées et au bain moussant, hein! Et un bon verre de vin…  
- Mince, pas pensé à ça, faut que j'y retourne. Un bain dans ma baignoire. Maintenant Booth totalement surexcité  
- Et t'as du bol mon pote, mes copines voulaient une douche! Vraiment! Perso je suis plus infusion, c'est vachement plus romantique, tu crois pas? ( le débat douche bain a vraiment eu lieu sur le forum Bones online ! je me suis pliée à la majorité avec moi-même !)  
- Tout à fait raison. Tiens un petit bisou pour te remercier  
- C'est tout?  
- Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, c'est Bones que j'aime.  
- Bon ok! Tant pis. Peut pas dire que j'me sacrifie pas moi! J'espère être au moins la marraine, hein! Allez file, elle t'attend. Fis-je attendrie.  
Bon en mal en, le couple trottina jusqu'à la voiture que Booth était allé chercher et garer devant la taverne.  
Dès que Bones entra dans le véhicule, elle flaira la délicieuse odeur de nourriture et le sourire craquant de son coéquipier qui, elle devait rêver, lui faisait les yeux doux. Son petit cœur commença à palpiter d'une manière tout à fait désorganisé…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Oui c'est à chapitre que tout a basculé ! Pourquoi ? Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Rien de science-fiction mais pour quelques chapitres, non basculons en plein quatrième dimension.

Vous allez apprendre des choses surprenantes, des révélations sur les coulisses de nos préférés, d'où vient parfois les idées géniales de nos scénaristes.

Il suffit de continuer à lire et éventuellement, cela me ferait plaisir, de laisser quelques mots…


	7. Chapter 7

**la baignoire, la baignoire , bon sang mais c'est bien sûr**  
alors là c'est carrément n'importe naouac! Désolée et j'ai même pas encore bu...

Je suis un peu triste du peu de comms.

Merci d'autant plus à Fandebones et Léa.

**Chapitre7**  
Coefficient espace-temps: deux mille point onze,… mais on s'en tape le coquillard de la date, non?  
Ben pas vraiment en fait! je vous explique: quand tu dois bosser et que c'est super chiant, le temps n'avance pas. Regardez votre montre, vous la zieutez pas toutes les deux minutes en disant je serais mieux à pianoter sur le forum pour lire un chapitre de spockette! Enfin ici T'pau  
Je vous le fais pas dire, ben elle se mouche pas du pied celle-là!  
L'écran de pub était gratuit, j'ai sauté sur l'ocass…comme des morpions dans un calfouette tout propre. et si c'est celui de Booth… d'autant plus rapidement !  
Par contre, je raconte pas que des conneries, souvent ok, mais cette fois, non! Quand on est en vacances ou même en weekend, le temps passe trop vite, comme une étoile filante, tu veux le ralentir en l'agrippant par la queue (de l'étoile, hein !) et tu te ramasses la tronche.  
Il file, il file à la vitesse de la lumière! D'où je me devais de rétablir un semblant de cohérence concernant le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le dernier chapitre et cette suite.  
J'étais pas en vacance , moi! mais coincé dans le placard où ils m'avaient enfermée après m'avoir surprise à les espionner.  
Pour vous, enfin nous, plusieurs semaines mais pour eux? Une heure, un weekend, plusieurs jours?  
Je vais vous raconter…. Installez-vous. Purée, c'était un petit placard, j'ai des crampes partout! Donc  
Pour le résumé, relire les trucs avant, je vais pas faire un chapitre résumé quand même!  
Donc Booth est tout euphorique et emmène Bones, sa coéquipière, pour celles qui auraient encore un doute, prendre un bain…chez lui. Elle. Notre coincée qui, entre nous est aveugle comme une taupe, ne vois même pas que son Partenaire est totalement, complètement, raide, irrémédiablement dingue d'elle;  
j'vous jure! C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs!  
Et en plus elle l'est aussi! Folle de lui! Ces deux-là risquent pas de faire remonter le taux de natalité aux US, c'est sûr!  
Tout dans la tête et rien dans le slip! Mais je m'emballe pardon! C'est qu'ils me rendent chèvre les deux-là. J'pète carrément les plombs.  
Après avoir monté l'étage difficilement, Booth, enfin, ouvrit la porte et offrit son épaule à sa partenaire pour la faire entrer. Avec un soupir, Bones s'écroula dans le canapé tandis que Booth allait dans la cuisine, repasser…  
Repasser…?  
Mais il va quand même pas repasser alors que sa chérie est à côté? Mais non bien sûr, quelque fois mon cerveau dérape. REPASSER les boites de nourriture Thaï au microonde. Ben oui tiède c'est pas digeste ces trucs-là.  
En passant:  
- Je vous offre quelques chose à boire Bones?  
- Je veux bien Booth. Les yeux baissés, pas encore remise de cette proximité avec son partenaire dans les escaliers. Se rattrapant de justesse sur une marche, il l'avait serré si fort qu'elle en était encore toute tourneboulée.  
- Un verre de vin? J'ai acheté un Morgon millésimé l'autre fois, j'attendais une occasion de l'ouvrir.  
- Un excellent choix ce cépage français, beaucoup moins âcre que le vin californien. Relevant finalement ses yeux vers lui.  
Seeley Booth resta un instant à se perdre dans les profondeurs océanes de sa coéquipière puis se racla la gorge conscient de devoir rompre rapidement ce contact envoutant sous peine de n'être plus capable de se contenir.  
- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, je fais juste couler l'eau. Il tourna les talons, manquant de se manger le chambranle de porte qui avait dû changer de place!

Alors que Bones était de plus en plus fébrile. Il lui semblait mais cela était tout à fait improbable qu'un incendie s'était déclaré au creux de son ventre et que le seul moyen de l'empêcher de se consumer serait les mains douces et fraiches de son partenaire sur sa taille.  
Lorsque Booth revint de la salle de bain, Bones était apparemment plongée dans une revue sportive qui trainait sur la table. Evidemment c'était surprenant de sa part, Brennan ne s'intéressait absolument pas au sport d'autant plus que la couverture était à l'envers!  
- Je sais que vous n'y connaissez rien en sport Bones mais vous comprendrez mieux si les images sont dans le bon sens… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix assurément amusée, tout en replaçant le magazine correctement.  
Le souffle chaud dans son cou, lui monta le rouge aux joues, prise en flagrant délit d'embarras. Tandis que le l'homme venait d'écraser ses mains sur sa bouche, interdisant à ses lèvres d'aller vivre leur vie dans la gracieuse nuque qu'elles désiraient explorer.  
Ding. Courant presque à l'appel du four, ( s'ils avaient été en forêt s'eut été l'appel de la forêt, ouais!)Booth ouvrit la porte du cro onde auquel il avait fourmi ( fourmicroonde) de quoi se rendre utile. C'est en jonglant habilement avec les boites qu'il les déposa sur la table en soufflant sur ses doigts meurtries par la chaleur intense.  
- Attention c'est chaud, c'est très chaud. Crut-il bon de spécifier alors que les cartons fumaient et crépitaient.  
-Oh vous vous êtes brulé. Montrez-moi. Allez Booth, ne vous faites pas prier.  
Timidement il avança les mains et comme dans un rêve éveillé, il vit sa bouche fine avancer et ses lèvres rouges caresser d'un souffle délicieux ses doigts blessés.  
Un geste anodin, d'une infinie douceur qui l'emporta dans un tourbillon paradisiaque.  
Le temps avait suspendu son vol, leurs yeux étaient ancrés y cherchant le signe d'un désir qu'ils voulaient cacher jusque-là. Les sens en émoi, la tête pleine de rêves à partager à deux.

Bon je sais que ça n'intéresse personne, que vous, vous bavez devant votre écran en espérant quelque chose de croustillant! Mais moi, je suis dans le placard et entendre l'eau couler m'a donner envie. Pis ils sont juste en train de se regarder, le temps qu'ils se décident, j'ai largement le temps. Je descends juste deux minutes faire pipi sur le gazon pour embêter les coccinelles, j'vais faire pipi sur le gazon pour embêter les papillons.  
Je reviens, vous pouvez laisser des comms en attendant….  
tout'façon m'en fous l'eau va refroidir si vous attendez trop


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bing! Trop confiante, je m'écrasais le nez sur la porte comme un moustique vient s'éclater durement contre le carreau d'une fenêtre fermée. Rhooo les brutes, les insensibles, ils avaient tourné la clef et j'étais comme une bouse, vautrée sur leur paillasson. Mais mais, ils pensent que je vais renoncer? Si près du but? Ils se rendent compte que des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de fans sont suspendus à ces lignes, à la suite palpitante de cette aventure…  
- Heu… chérie, ma louloute. Tu t'emballes pas un peu là?  
- Pourquoi Jojo?  
- des milliers de fans. Une ou deux voir trois ok **et encore ** ... mais guère plus.  
- si peu! T'es pas sympa. Tu disais que tu étais mon amie…  
- C'est pourquoi, je pense honnête de te remettre les pieds sur Terre… me sourit ma copine. Pis tu sais que… elle désigna du doigt le ciel et ses nuages. IL n'aime pas beaucoup qu'un ange mente même si c'est à lui-même.  
- tu as raison ma petite Joséphine. Ben deux, trois c'est déjà bien non! N'empêche que je fais quoi maintenant?  
- Tu t'es vraiment glissée ''corps et âme'' dans ton rôle Spockette. Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu es avant toute chose, un Ange Gardien et que donc tu détiens quelques pouvoirs! A utiliser avec discernement et sans abus, évidemment comme la tequila d'ailleurs...  
- Tu sais que cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis ces deux-là que j'ai fini par croire que je suis encore humaine. Quand je pense aux heures que j'ai passé à faire du ménage ou à tourner les gamelles alors que j'aurais pu d'un claquement de doigts…  
- Bon, c'est pas Ma sorcière bien aimée non plus et le temps perdu est définitivement perdu et jamais ne peut être rattrapé mais tu peux te téléporter à l'intérieur…comme dans Star Trek, à condition de ne pas interférer comme la dernière fois! Tu te rappelles que tu es toujours en conditionnelle pour garder tes ailes.  
Pour celles qui ne verraient le rapport, revoir la fic déjantée ( merci l'écran de pub !)  
?topic=1887.0  
Soit dit en passant!

- Merci ma Joséphine, mon petit Ange gardien que ferais-je sans toi. Et hop, je claquais des doigts pour me retrouver dans la salle de bain où Booth commençait à faire couler l'eau. Il avait allumé plein de bougies, certainement vaporisé un parfum qui embaumait l'air, comme l'odeur de la pluie dans un sous-bois, parsemée de flagrances de fleurs exotiques. Une musique se répandit dans la pièce, une harpe sans doute, des notes presque célestes qui bouleversèrent mon cœur, nostalgique du petit nuage où j'avais l'habitude de faire la sieste avant... Tant de temps que les portes du paradis me restaient interdites. J'y allais de ma petite larme, je m'étais faite invisible et fut attendrie au sourire carrément idiot qu'il affichait. Comment un gaillard tel que lui pouvait-il être si emprunté lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa partenaire. L'amour rend bête! Lui était coincé, timide et absolument effrayé de la réaction que la charmante Tempérance pourrait avoir.  
Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de diplômes, aucun en fait, mais….Booth avait, sans le savoir, fait une énormité qui aurait pu virer à la cata si je n'étais pas intervenue rapidement dans l'inconscient de notre chère blessée. Oui un accident regrettable car Bones, en cet instant était légèrement pompette et ne réfléchissait plus très bien!  
Donc heureusement que je surgissais dans son esprit pour l'empêcher de commettre une Grave Erreur.  
Heu désolée, je reviens, je dois consulter mes mails pour savoir si beaucoup de comms me sont parvenus. Je reviens, promis!

Donc je disais que Booth s'en le vouloir, allait commettre une erreur qui aurait pu virer à la cata.

Tempérance, dans son coin, trouvait que Booth mettait du temps à la rejoindre. Elle se releva du canapé et du attendre quelques secondes, afin de retrouver son équilibre. Elle n'avait plus les idées très claires. Heu en fait si! L'alcool avait inhibé ses facultés à tout réfléchir, son cerveau mettait constamment des barrières pour l'empêcher de se laisser à écouter son cœur. Et celui-ci, à cet instant lui criait que l'homme qui était son partenaire depuis maintenant presque 6 ans, avait eu ce soir un comportement bien plus soutenu qu'une simple attention amicale. L'anthropologue ressassait tous ces moments où sa meilleure amie, Angéla, l'avait bassinée avec ses'' vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ou il est dingue de toi''. Et si c'était vrai?  
A cette question cruciale, son cœur s'emballa. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté?  
Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Tempérance lui avait donné pas mal d'occasions. Recherchant l'abri de ses bras pour la consoler, bien qu'elle eut pu trouver assez de force pour rationaliser ses peines. Contrairement aux apparences, elle avait sauté de joie lorsque Caroline lui avait lancé ce deal, une opportunité qu'elle n'avait pas ratée pour embrasser son partenaire. Et ses enquêtes sous couverture où ils partageaient la chambre! Soit disant pour faire faire quelques économies à Booth. Décidemment cet homme était surprenant! Qui partagerait le même lit avec une femme, avec un physique pas désagréable en plus! Sans tenter de profiter du moment?  
Ou elle ne l'intéressait pas du tout ou il était vraiment timide… qu'il soit gay lui fit monter un éclat de rire spontané. Impossible! Sous cette façade de correction, elle était persuadée que se cachait un homme au tempérament de feu. Un amant volcanique. A cette pensée une nuée de papillons semblèrent entamer leur vol au creux de ses reins maintenant en ébullition.  
Booth sortait de la salle de bain et ne put qu'être absorbé par le regard flamboyant de sa coéquipière. Ses yeux, d'un bleu limpide, s'étaient obscurcis, sans siller elle le dévisageait puis promena son regard étoilé sur son corps d'athlète. La jeune femme se passa la langue sur les lèvres de gourmandise et Booth retint son souffle, endiguant le désir violent qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. Les secondes s'égrainaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompe le silence.  
- Je crois que c'est prêt… Fit l'agent en se raclant la gorge, nouée par l'intensité du regard qui semblait le déshabiller.  
La voix qui lui répondit était voilée, rendue rauque tant l'envie de capturer ses lèvres, qu'elle se rappelait douces et brulantes, la consumait. Pourtant il fallait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour faire cesser cette torture qui lui vrillait le bassin.  
- C'est d'une douche froide dont j'aurai plus besoin…murmura la scientifique.  
Booth resta sans réaction un instant, apeuré de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de dire. Se méprendre et interprété d'une façon inopportune ce qu'il croyait lire dans les yeux de sa partenaire, de son amie. La tête lui tournait, son cerveau ne répondait plus, déconnecté par le stimulus hormonal qui faisait réagir presque avec douleur, son attribut masculin maintenant très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

ET PATATRA! Je me tapais la tête contre le mur d'une frustration mêlée de d'incompréhension. Cherchant vainement comment ils en étaient arrivés là malgré moi.  
- Saint Pierre, avouez que j'y suis pour rien moi! Lançais-je mes yeux vers le ciel où j'entendais déjà le tonnerre qui précède les foudres divines. - c'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il y a un quiproquo. Ce que j'ai soufflé à Temp n'avait rien d' inconvenant. Je vous assure. Tentais-je de me justifier. - Un bain chaud pour une cheville foulée est très dangereux, c'est de la glace qu'il faut, vous êtes d'accord avec moi? L'implorais-je d'une voix mal assurée.  
L'instant d'après, tout devint immobile. Les fourmillements qui traversaient mon corps ne pouvaient pas me tromper. Je m'évaporais. Laissant derrière moi le monde immobilisé et seuls les battements de ces deux cœurs qui emplissaient l'espace, me rassurèrent. Le temps avait été suspendu pour me permettre de plaider ma cause devant le haut tribunal divin.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou

MERCI à Low-BB, lavicalinaezza, Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF, et Léa

Aucune excuse pour cet abandon puisque les fics publiées ici sont finies depuis longtemps, je déprime les lecteurs sont comme les fans de la série, ils disparaissent inexorablement. Pourquoi ? j'en arrive à avoir la frustration de la page blanche…. Sur celles en cours, c'est de pire en pire…

Bon vous méritez tout de même la suite, voili en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**scène 9**

Personne ne le sait sur terre car le secret est très bien gardé.  
Si un humain vient s'aventurer trop loin sur le chemin qui mène sur les routes du Paradis vous savez cette lumière blanche et attirante, et que ce n'est pas son heure, la brigade de l'oubli entre en action pour effacer tout ce qui pourrait révéler les secrets de l'au-delà. Quelques fois, il faut avouer qu'ils font une petite boulette qui peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques, si si! Je ne vous rappelle pas le coup où un certain Seeley Booth, avait oublié l'identité de son amie et les répercussions que ce pâté a eu, hein...Sa copine est partie deux mois au fin fond de la jungle, totalement désemparée. la pov chouchou a eu une peur bleue, un: à cause de l'opération et deux qu'elle ne retrouve plus ce qui la liait à son partenaire. Ensuite lui n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments, son amour était-il dû à la maladie ou réel. Un fromage comac qui a fait le tour des nuages pendant des semaines. Les deux anges gardiens et malheureux fautifs se sont fait remonter les bretelles, croyez-moi!  
Ben oui c'est pas pour rien que je me retrouvais un jour, convoquée en urgence, pour descendre sur terre, investie de la mission d'ange gardien pour l'un et l'autre.  
Oui, tout ça pour dire qu'au ciel, nous avons des secrets et l'un d'eux est que Saint Pierre adore les comédies musicales. Interdiction de rire, je vous vois devant votre écran!  
Vous voyez pas le rapport? Pff ! Affligeant. Un peu d'imagination bon sang!  
Le meilleur moyen de plaider était évidemment de le faire en chantant... et moi je recule devant rien pour amadouer mon public.  
Le premier argument que j'invoquais: la raison médicale, la douche froide. Impec! Il reconnut ma clairvoyance. Humblement je rougissais: -c'est rien Saint Pierre, vous avez tellement de choses à voir, vous pouvez pas tout savoir. Accompagné d'un sourire candide.  
La seconde : J'expliquais que cette romance était suivie de près, de très près, heu plus près encore... par une bande de jeunes personnes en tous points recommandables qui depuis le début de cette série TV, avait une idée fixe: mettre ces deux-là ensemble.  
Y'avait bien quelques exceptions avec une minorité qui les faisaient se déchirer et même mourir.  
Un scandale en passant! Après vous vous étonnez qu'il pleuve! C'est pas les anges qui font pipi mais bien nos larmes de voir gâcher tant de talent d'écriture pour raconter des inepties! Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a assez de malheur autour de nous, sans devoir en lire en plus?  
Bon ben voilà, je m'escagasse toute seule moi! Retournons à nos moutons, enfin nos tourtereaux.  
Une règle au paradis: Jamais , tu ne mentiras même par omission.  
Pour ce que j'avais à dire, il fallait trouver la chanson pour faire passer la pilule! Vi vi Alain Souchon, c'est pas exactement ça mais c'est de l'impro.  
une foule sentimentale  
qui a soif de détails  
attiré, dans leurs yeux, d'y mettre des étoiles  
et pourquoi pas de les finir à poil  
et les prendre, faut pas déconné  
pour des anges de pureté  
alors qu'elles sont de vrais diables  
pour les choses inavouables

Je vois mon Saint Pierre se lever de son grand fauteuil et je me dis: y'a du rififi dans l'air ma Spockette ( ici T'Pau, je le rappelle). Bon, j'ai encore fait une gaffe ou quoi?!  
Il descendit les marches pour se poster juste un degré au-dessus de moi et baissa les yeux qui me scrutèrent en profondeur. J'étais clouée sur place, attendant en tremblant, l'heure de ma seconde mort.  
- Ais-je bien saisie que ce que tu tentes de me faire comprendre, que cette réalité n'est pas vraiment réelle?  
Waouh! Face, je dis oui. Pile, je me fais harakiri. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment cru ce que je crois qu'il crut?  
Schindtzzzzzz ( ça c'est un rouage de mon cerveau qui vient de sauter)  
- heu... Saint Pierre, c'est le nouveau programme virtuel qu'on teste pour les nouveaux Anges Gardien stagiaires! Je m'dis nulle en technologie mais lui, est pire que moi! Je ricane doucement mais pas assez apparemment! gloups!  
- un crash test si vous voulez, un module d'entrainement quoi! bon je recherche dans mon cerveau... comme les pilotes d'avion sur les faux postes de pilotage. c'est pourtant simple! ils s'entrainent avant qu'on leur confit des vrais zingues avec des gens dedans qu'ont pas envie d'arriver ici trop vite, vous me suivez! on les met dans des situations impossibles voir même insolubles pour voir jusqu'où va leur résistance nerveuse et leurs facultés à garder leur sang-froid! parce que moi, je vous dis que sur terre y'a vraiment des énergumènes dans le genre de ces deux-là! faut les blinder nos futurs agents de conscience. Pis zut, vous m'avez laissé Carte blanche pour faire le test à grande échelle! je me suis adaptée et j'ai profité de la télévision.  
J'ai simplement insufflé l'idée d'un show TV à un gars qui manquait d'idées et Hop! on teste le public dont beaucoup passeront un jour cette porte, on les récompense de temps en temps en leur montrant ce qu'elles veulent voir, en plus on pioche dans leur scénarios pour améliorer notre propre système d'évaluation.  
- Vous dites que c'est en fait un humain qui a écrit et inventé ces personnages?  
- C'est plus compliqué, chef. En fait au départ ce sont des romans d'une certaine Katy Reich et Hart Hanson les a arrangés pour en faire une série tv. Bon écoutez je peux pas tout vous raconter, z'avez qu'à regarder mes DVD, je vous les prête mais attention, on en prend soin, hein!  
Sortis du dessus de ma toge, cachés sous mon aile, je tendais les précieux coffrets.  
6 saisons, 30 petits disques argentés, environ 7320 minutes de visionnage.  
Bon au paradis le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil qu'en bas. Pis pendant qu'on discute la terre est en stase, rien ne bouge, tout est figé. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'un petit malin: John Carpenter, insensible à notre pouvoir, s'est inspiré d'un de ces arrêts momentanés pour écrire ''le village des Damnés''. Nous, on profite de ce genre de pause pour reformater quelques individus, faire disparaitre un deux démons infiltrés. on chôme pas!  
Bon en attendant que le bras droit du Seigneur regarde, moi je pars me coucher sur mon nuage, je remonte le coin cotonneux sur mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux. Promis demain je reviens ...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou

MERCI à Low-BB : oui n'est-ce pas , ça démoralise, l'envie d'écrire s'en va, dégoutée aussi par ce qu'ils font de la série, je suis écœurée des deux derniers en vost. Ils détruisent tout, à croire qu'un sabotage est en cours malgré l'annonce d'une 9ième saison, j'en pleurerais

Merci avicalinaezza: ah ah une petite coquine… tu as lu celles d'ici ou ailleurs ?

Merci Guest : oui c'est vrai qu'on peut être étonné…j'ai du mal parfois à contrôlé mes neurônes…

Toujours la frustration de la page quasi blanche…. Moi qui ai horreur de travailler seule, j'ai besoin d'un avis constant, d'une critique, d'un relecteur candide avant de publier. Et jn'ai plus personne…

Tout s'essouffle quoi ! c'est triste

Bon trêve de lamentation, la suite

**Scène 10**

Méfiance est mère de sureté. Et je ne ferai pas l'erreur comme de vouloir remonter le temps. Non, non. Vous vous rappelez '' Retour vers le futur'', la mère n'avait pas épousé le bon mari et donc les enfants nés de ce mariage n'étaient pas les mêmes, tout ça parce qu'un savant fou avait conçu un véhicule surpuissant capable d'aller plus vite que le temps! Ou encore cette andouille de Cap'tain Kirk qui avait fait le tour du soleil pour éviter à sa p'tite copine de mourir. Trop dangereux, je tente le coup et Joyce Keenan reste Joyce, pas de Tempérance donc sans doute pas de vocation anthropologique due à la disparition de ses parents. Pas os donc pas de Bones! Raisonnement sans faille! Admettez- le. Je suis vraiment trop Bone! ( fastoche mais j'efface pas!)  
Donc on est d'accord, on remonte pas le temps pour corriger le quiproquo verbale de not' chouchou. Moi je suis toujours invisible avec ma cape ( Harry Potter me l'a rendue, Enfin!)  
Booth est toujours immobile, les yeux exorbités, le cerveau en fusion tandis que notre Bones reste, les lèvres arrondies, figée elle aussi mais comme elle réfléchit bien plus vite que n'importe qui, elle vient de se rendre compte du sous-entendu que ses derniers mots ont pu provoquer.  
Normalement, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire repartir le monde...Mais…  
Le problème c'est que je suis dans son cerveau à la lolotte et je suis d'accord avec elle pour la douche froide Mais...pas pour les même raisons!  
Effectivement pour la cheville, c'est préférable mais quant à lui faire avouer tout haut, ce qu'elle pense réellement tout bas. Faut s'accrocher aux branches!  
Et bien que les savants ne soient pas d'accord sur l'évolution de l'homme moi je suis totalement en accord avec loi de Newton.  
Je veux bien m'accrocher aux branches mais, à un moment, je vais lâcher et ça va faire mal...  
J'aime pas avoir mal!  
Avant de réveiller tout ce petit monde, il faut qu'on parle! Les yeux dans les yeux et elle va le cracher le morceau. Foi de Spockette!  
Chap, chap. Je tapais dans mes mains. Oui ben Booth m'a piqué mon truc, le chap chap c'est moi! Aussi!  
Chap, chap et tu tapes, tapes, tapes ce refrain qui te plait, et tu chantes, chantes, chantes, c'est ta façon d'aimer. Ce rythme qui t'entraine jusqu'au bout de nuit, réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie... ( chanson du groupe Début de soirée) et pour la folie , je me place en pole position, Non?  
Emportée par l'élan, je me trémoussais frénétiquement. Tiens je fais aussi des vers! À ne pas confondre phonétiquement avec les lombrics de mister Hodgins n'est-ce pas!  
- Qui êtes-vous? Finit par demander Brennan remise maintenant de sa surprise mais tout de même encore un peu désorientée de trouver à son ''réveil'' une étrangère au beau milieu du salon de son partenaire.  
C'est une idée ou ce '' qui êtes vous'' me donne les mêmes frissons que cette horrible première fois!  
- Heu, pas de panique ma belle. Rien à craindre, je suis pas blonde! déjà un bon point. Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici. En fait, je suis un Ange et je suis chargée de vous aider toi et Booth, à vous rapprocher.  
- Un ange, ben tu penses que je vais te croire? De toute façon, ça n'existe pas!  
Je m'évanouissais dans la seconde pour réapparaitre derrière elle.  
- Coucou! Lui criais-je dans les oreilles alors qu'elle sursautait.  
Rebelote, je réitérais l'exercice pour venir prendre appui sur l'épaule de notre sexy boy statufié. - Coucou, me revoilou! Tu me crois là? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas en une chose qu'elle n'existe pas, Tempérance. M'adoucissais-je. Viens là. En la faisant asseoir.  
- Ecoute chouchou. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert jusqu'ici mais il est temps d'ouvrir tes yeux, tes yeux et ton cœur. Ta meilleure amie ferait tout pour te voir enfin heureuse et bien que tu n'y crois pas, l'Amour existe. Ce n'est pas juste une réaction hormonale les battements de ton cœur tout à l'heure, et tous ces frissons en le regardant. Fis-je en désignant l'homme débout et immobile. Cette impression d'être plus apaisée, moins triste lorsqu'il est auprès de toi, cette sensation de vide lorsque qu'il n'est pas là. C'est l'amour Temp! Sentir qu'avec lui à tes côtés, rien ne peut t'arriver, que tu peux déplacer des montagnes. C'est L'amour qui te donne cette force, L'Amour, c'est la confiance en l'autre, l'envie de partager des moments ensembles bons ou plus difficiles, c'est vouloir traverser la vie en ne doutant jamais de la personne que tu as à tes côtés.  
M'éloignant un instant, je m'approchais de l'homme toujours figé. Contre toute volonté, l'envie me prit de porter mes doigts à ce visage, laissant du bout de mes ongles, une fine marque allant du lobe de l'oreille pour courir vers cette poitrine que les premiers boutons de chemise ouvraient à la découverte. Je me rapprochais encore, enfouissant mon nez dans ce cou tentateur.  
- Hé! Une main m'agrippa avec peu de délicatesse pour me faire reculer.- Faut pas te gêner! M'apostropha Brennan, mordante.  
Bon ok, je m'étais laissée aller mais sa réaction... Si c'était pas de la jalousie!  
Les anges ont aussi des cours de comédie durant leur cursus...  
- Moi?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
- Tu crois que je te vois pas le peloter?  
Faut la jouer fine et là...  
- Hé ho! Moi un mec comme ça, me laisse pas indifférente comme TOI! en lui frappant la poitrine du bout du doigt, en faisant semblant de m'emporter. - Tu n'as, apparemment pas l'intention de te laisser séduire, je vais tenter ma chance si cela ne te dérange pas! Hors de question de laisser se gâcher une si belle marchandise.  
- Dois-je entendre que tu as jeté un œil plus intime? Puisque tu as des pouvoirs.  
Je levais les yeux dans le vague, imitant une réflexion intense. - Le voir nu, Tu veux dire? J'imprimais sur mes lèvres un petit sourire classé: rêveur et nostalgie.  
- Non pas encore mais...  
- Ben cocotte, t'es peut-être un ange mais si tu dégages pas tes sales pattes de mon Booth, je t'arrache les plumes de tes ailes les unes après les autres, Ok? Et je t'étrangle avec ton auréole!  
J'affichais bien sûr une mine d'abord horrifiée puis ravie pour faire bonne mesure.  
- Ben voilà. On y est! Tu vois quand tu veux! Tu viens enfin d'exprimer une émotion sans l'avoir disséquer, sans peser le pour et le contre. Spontanément quoi et là ma chouchou, c'est ton cœur qui a parlé, pas ton cerveau. Et la raison est... est ... j'attends. Fis-je les bras croisés, en tapant doucement du pied, les yeux fixés dans ses prunelles bleues de mer.  
- Heu...je crois que je suis un peu jalouse. C'est le seul homme qui me fait cet effet. Je sais pas pourquoi! répondit Brennan sur un ton d'incompréhension.  
- Seigneur! Pourquoi moi! M'écriais-je désespérée. 5 lettres Brennan. 5. Je t'aide: ça commence par un A et fini par un R, le milieu rime avec toujours.  
- Amour Murmura ma protégée sans conviction.  
- Ouf! ben oui Amour. oui ou non l'aimes-tu?  
- Je crois oui. Non j'en suis certaine. rectifia-t-elle rapidement en apercevant mon regard menaçant.  
- Enfin! je poussais un soupir de soulagement qui aurait réveiller un ours en hibernation donc pas discret, discret comprenez.  
Bon écoute ma chérie, la faim justifiant les moyens, je crois qu'on pourrait sauter direct aux choses sérieuses, ok? tu t'approches, oui comme ça, en la poussant doucement vers son partenaire, et tu poses tes jolies lèvres sur les siennes. tu essaies de ne pas sursauter lorsque j'ouvrirai les verrous de son âme, d'accord?  
- Et moi, tu vas faire quoi?  
Aller, pas le temps de la laisser cogiter du pourquoi du comment de la façon dont la terre tourne, je claquais des doigts pour la replonger dans une pose statique. Je peaufinais le tableau, les mains de l'agent fédéral sur les hanches de sa partenaire tandis que les mimines de notre minette allaient se perdre dans la nuque de son homme. Juste un truc... Je lui pliais la jambe comme pour la hisser plus encore à la hauteur des yeux de sa moitié. Parfait. Juste pile poil. Fière de moi, je regardais le couple en reconnaissant que Cupidon, le p'tit angelot avec son arc avait eu, comme souvent, un trait de génie en ciblant ces deux-là.  
En fait je vais vous confier pourquoi, jusqu'à présent, Tempérance Brennan avait résisté aux avances de son coéquipier. Ben oui, y'a une raison! Sa flèche avait bien atteint Seeley Joseph Booth dès le premier tir en plein cœur mais... un courant d'air, un agent céleste revenu un instant aux paradis sans passer par les sas de décontamination, une miasme qui traine et hop, notre cupibidon, ben oui on l'appelle comme ça pour son petit ventre rebondi trop chou, et le trognon chopait la crève. Un éternuement intempestif et patatra, le second dard atteignait la scientifique juste à la base du cerveau. D'où le drame! Hart Hanson était dépressif et moi, en mission ultra secrète sur un couple à New York... ( lui écrivain et une policière, un nom comme manoir, château, ça me revient : Castle ) mais c'est une autre histoire hein! Du coup, le temps que je revienne à mes tourtereaux, c'était une mouise pas possible. Les fans déprimaient, allant même jusqu'à écrire des horreurs dignes de l'apocalypse selon Lucifer, d'autres dévalisaient les magasins, se ruant sur les stocks de mouchoirs tandis que les plus pessimistes noyaient leur chagrin dans la téquila ou prenaient des kilos à force de se bourrer de chocolat.  
Même les chaines de télé devenaient folles, s'emmêlant les pinceaux dans les diffusions d'épisodes, faisant carrément du n'importe quoi, ben oui 3 épisodes inédits dans la même soirée, c'est du sabotage, pour enfin laisser ensuite les aficionados, des mois sans leur show préféré!  
Bon désolée trêve de papote, j'ai pas oublié vos suggestions de la douche ou du bain et enfin la conclusion de cette aventure, juste encore un peu de patience et je vous raconte


	11. Chapter 11

**Tous mes remerciements aux deux lectrices qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. **

**Scène 11**

Boooonesss. Prononça la voix masculine dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un râle. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa partenaire, reflétaient à la fois la surprise mêlée d'une gêne attendrissante... mais aussi d'une flamme ardente qui n'aurait pu laisser indifférente la plus insensible des femmes.  
- Booth! Je... Chuchota la gorge serrée. Tempérance Brennan baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.  
L'agent fédéral vint poser le bout de ses doigts sur les rougeurs et d'un geste tendre, releva son visage pour retrouver le contact de ses prunelles troublées.  
- Que faisons-nous là? demanda-t-elle, perdue.  
- J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée, Bones. Avoua l'agent incertain. Vous parliez de douche froide, ensuite c'est le trou noir. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment qu'il est impossible que je ne m'en souvienne pas. D'un ton où frustration et incompréhension se juxtaposaient.  
Rétablissant son équilibre sur ses deux pieds, la scientifique laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa voute plantaire rencontra le sol.  
Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, Booth reproposa:- Vous devriez profitez de l'eau chaude Bones...La poussa-t-il doucement vers la salle bain.

Roh mais il insiste l'idiot, m'écriais-je intérieurement en voulant m'arracher les cheveux et bien que devenue invisible mon auréole se prit dans ma sublime chevelure longue et toute brune comme le chocolat. Oui vous imaginez pas que je l'allais m'teindre en blonde nunuche juste parce que c'est les préférée, non mais ! bon j'reprends …

La pièce d'eau baignait dans une douce lueur, seulement éclairée par les bougies dont l'ombre des flammes dansait sur les murs. Un subtil parfum embaumait l'air, comme la brise marine sur une plage de sable blanc chauffée par le soleil, ( un coin de paradis sur terre quoi !)Tempérance Brennan semblait subjuguée par l'eau délicieusement mousseuse comme l'écume des vagues. Son cœur battait sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. La main de son partenaire vint frôler le haut de son dos, la tirant de son songe d'une nuit d'été où seule, face à la mer, elle s'était prise à imaginer qu'il était à ses côtés. ( bon si elle avait le courage de ses phanstasmes aussi ! j'vous jure. Faut vraiment que j'ai une patience d'A.n.g.e moi !)

- Booth. La jeune femme, rapidement secoua la tête comme pour sortir de cet état irrationnel. Je... Je ne peux vraiment! Vous...  
- Bones, vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas? Je ne ferai jamais rien que..  
Jamais la scientifique, n'avait pu lire dans les yeux d'un homme ce qu'elle y voyait à cet instant. Sa main alla caresser sa joue où croissait ( une grenouille croissait, oups désolée) déjà une barbe naissante.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, Booth. Chuchota la jeune femme comme si sa voix pouvait briser l'émotion qui planait entre eux.  
Quelques secondes où Booth hésita encore sous la pression de cette caresse si douce puis:  
- Bones, vous savez ce que je...  
- Chut...lui intima-t-elle. C'est serait dangereux, vous comprenez?  
Les iris noisette s'assombrirent de peine alors qu'il se reculait déjà. Brennan comprit que si elle ne faisait rien, tout pourrait être perdu. C'était le moment de prendre un risque, ( ben c'est pas trop tôt, hein !) le risque de se laisser aimer et d'aimer comme elle sentait ce sentiment grandir depuis un moment déjà pour cet homme à qui elle aurait confié sa vie sans aucune hésitation.  
- L'eau chaude serait mauvaise pour ma cheville Booth. Fit-elle d'une voix rauque tant sa gorge l'étreignait. L'eau froide permettrait de faire désenfler et... de pouvoir réfléchir plus aisément? souffla-t-elle encore, capturée par les prunelles irrésistibles de son partenaire.  
- Réfléchir plus aisément? Répéta-t-il après quelques secondes alors que ces mots avaient tracé leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Un sourire timide vint éclairer le visage de l'agent. Il fallait tenter la chance qui se présentait, c'était le moment ou jamais.  
- Est-ce que je vous trouble à ce point, Bones? Chuchota son partenaire. Il la sentait hésitante, toujours captive de son regard. On joue depuis trop longtemps au chat et à la souris. Vous savez que cette attirance n'est pas seulement physique, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes la femme que j'attendais et je suis celui que vous cherchez désespérément. Pourquoi reculer l'inévitable alors que nous serions tellement mieux ensemble.  
- En êtes-vous bien sûr?  
- Plus sûr Bones que ces scientifiques qui prouvent que la terre tourne autour du soleil, plus sûr qu'un dieu a créé la terre et les hommes. fit-il les yeux brillants. Certain que je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme je vous aime.  
L'un ou l'autre de ces arguments les concernaient chacun personnellement, pour elle, son ami remettait même en doute ses convictions les plus profondes. Comment pouvait-elle encore ne pas croire en son doux aveu. Tempérance Brennan s'approcha encore, jusqu'à sentir le souffle tiède de son partenaire lui caresser le visage. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes tant son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres vinrent cueillir celles de son ami qui restait immobile, hypnotisé, prisonnier de ses prunelles qui avaient virées au gris bleu, assombries d'émotion. ( ben enfin, on tient l'bon bout, soufflais-je bruyamment, caché sous le lavabo. Ben j'ai rampé jusqu'à la salle de bain, faut suivre enfin !) Elle ferma les paupières tant ce premier baiser fut délicat, doux comme une soierie d'orient. ( aie, de surprise mon anneau d'ange s'était coincé dans le siphon, oui ben c'est pas drôle !)Tout son corps s'enflammait comme ses autres fois où il l'avait déjà embrassée. Chacune des cellules de son épiderme explosait en feu d'artifice de milliers de couleurs. Emerveillée par les sensations que son ami si précieux faisait naitre en elle, elle voulut aller encore plus loin pour découvrir le gout de sa langue qui lui répondit avec autant de curiosité. Il n'était plus question de compter les secondes pour satisfaire le désidérata d'un procureur à l'esprit de farfadet, c'était un rapprochement consenti sans vapeurs d'alcool, sans pari stupide, sans menace. Le temps s'estompait comme aspiré dans les délices qu'uniquement cet homme lui faisait découvrir. C'est en même temps qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, encore sous l'emprise de cet instant qui leur tournait encore la tête. Leurs regards surpris, le ravissement peint sur leurs visages, presque à bout de souffle. ( oui ben respirer est vital aussi, faut tout leur dire…)  
Bien que ces secondes fussent magiques, elles ne supprimaient pas la douleur qui revint plus forte, laissant échapper un gémissement douloureux à la scientifique.  
- Ok... ok... Nous...s'empêtra l'agent du FBI en se raclant la gorge dans sa tentative à reprendre en main la situation malgré son cœur et son cerveau qui l'abandonnaient.  
- C'est à moi de jouer au docteur. Tenta-t-il avec humour pour désamorcer la tension entre eux.  
- Quoi que vous fassiez, je me laisserai faire. Lui répondit la scientifique. - Mais faites vite à faire cesser cette torture. Ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants.  
L'atmosphère se chargea un peu plus de cette tension qu'il y avait toujours eut entre eux.  
De simples mots pouvaient vouloir exprimer tant de non-dits.  
Booth regarda Brennan, lisant dans son regard qu'elle était bien consciente, cette fois, de ce que pouvait sous-entendre ses paroles. Elle le rassura définitivement lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres et qu'elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses commissures.

Bon puisque ils ne profitent pas d'la flotte, j'y vais. ( bon tournez-vous enfin, si vous imaginez que j'vais faire un striptease ! aucune retenue ces lecteurs !) aller plouf ! l'est trop bone( s) !  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

L'humour, l'amour, ça mérite pas quelques mots ?

Un petit comm s'il vou pli


	12. Chapter 12

**Voili après quelques dérapages incontrôlables de mon cerveau… ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! j'ai repris les rênes de cette fic dont voici la fin. **

**Merci aux fidèles, peu nombreuses certes mais qui soutiennent mon envie de continuer. **

**Chapitre 12**

- La dernière chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant, c'est de jouer les rabats joie Bones mais... je doute qu'un bandage suffise, d'une douche ou ce que vous voulez. Je ferai mieux de vous emmener à l'hôpital...  
- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison, c'est trop enflé pour un simple choc. Répondit la scientifique en regardant sa cheville congestionnée et rouge.

Le lundi matin, Brennan était à son poste bien avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude sauf que... bien que l'ordinateur ronronne doucement, l'écran restait figé.  
Neuf heures et une belle artiste arrivait flanquée d'un Hodgins des plus prévenants.  
- Va t'installer, moi je vais voir Brenn. J'ai hâte de lui dire...  
- Ok Angie, mais reviens vite. Lui murmura un entomologiste plus enamouré encore en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Notre portraitiste passa donc la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa meilleure amie, pensant la surprendre à travailler frénétiquement à son outil informatique. Oh notre anthropologue était bien là mais... flottait sur ses lèvres délicieusement dessinées et recouvertes d'un Gloss brillant, un petit sourire mutin teinté de gourmandise. La pointe de sa langue vint délicatement lécher le pourtour de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux rêveurs étaient perdus dans un monde abstrait.  
- Elle n'est pas magnifique? Susurra à l'oreille d'Angela, Booth qui était arrivé sans faire de bruit.  
Le ton de l'agent du FBI fit se retourner la belle, le regard perçant.  
- Je vous dois une bise, Ange. fit-il s'exécutant sur le champ. Vous aviez raison, je suis tout simplement fou d'elle.  
Puis sans attendre, il entra dans le bureau avec ses deux gobelets de café habituels, sous le regard ahuri d'Angéla.  
- Bones! S'écria-t-il comme de coutume mais cette Fois. -  
-Tu n'as pas pris le temps de petit déjeuner avant de partir. Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses passer autant de temps sous la douche!  
- Hé ! Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, je peux aussi rentrer chez moi. Rétorqua vivement Brennan.  
- Dites, vous deux! Vous pouvez me mettre au parfum. S'écria Angéla agacée de se sentir transparente. Ça veut dire quoi: je peux rentrer chez moi? Dois-je comprendre que tu étais tout le weekend chez Booth? En scrutant sa meilleure amie avec ses yeux de lynx.  
- Je suis partie avec lui Angéla, et parce que tu m'as laissé tomber, je te rappelle.  
- J'ai juste essayé de faire avancer le schmilblick et avec vous deux, c'est vraiment galère! Répondit l'artiste les poings sur les hanches.  
- Calmez-vous Angie. Fit Booth qui voyait la jeune femme se hérisser. Nous avons juste eut un souci médical, c'est juste que cela a un peu perturbé notre soirée mais tout va bien. Lui sourit-il.  
- Et puis Angéla, Honnêtement comment pourrais-je me passer de Booth. Dédiant à celui-ci un sourire mutin. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs, lever amoureusement les yeux de l'agent fédéral sur sa partenaire.  
- Alors je veux tout savoir! Lança Angela, cachant mal son excitation.  
- Désolée ma chérie! Les interrompit la voix tonitruante de Caroline Julian qui venait de pénétrer dans l'office du Docteur Brennan. Au moins se tutoient-ils, c'est déjà ça, n'est-ce pas? Trêve de blabla. Moi qui pensais avoir fait une touche avec vous! En pinçant malicieusement la joue de son sexy chouchou. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'avais aucune chance face à Votre fouine préférée. Ceci dit, j'ai du travail pour vous.  
- C'est votre jour de chance, ma chérie, fit-elle à Brennan, restée assise. Tout un coin bien tranquille dans une forêt privée et à l'abandon depuis des lustres. Les nouveaux propriétaires en commençant le bucheronnage ont mis à jour une fosse commune peu commune. Si vous me passez cette expression répétitive. Sachant la scientifique, à cheval sur le vocabulaire. Tous une balle dans le crâne d'après le type qui les a déterré.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il a sorti les corps avant de prévenir la police? cria presque Brennan scandalisée.  
- Oui mon chou! Ne vous en déplaise! Il s'est cru dans une série TV et a voulu jouer les experts. Indiana Jones n'aurait pas fait mieux pour découvrir un trésor. D'après l'équipe déjà sur place et qui n'attend que vous. En balançant le dossier sur la poitrine de son agent favori. Malgré sa stupidité, ce doit être aussi un fan de trucs morbides comme vous les aimez, ma chérie. Plein de bones donc j'ai pensé tout de suite à vous. Riant de sa propre plaisanterie.  
Brennan regardait la procureur les yeux grand ouverts, muette pour une fois.  
Après quelques secondes de flottement. La grosse dame questionna l'artiste et son chouchou.  
- Je l'ai perdu où? Désignant Brennan de ses yeux globuleux.  
Booth regarda sa petite amie, car maintenant c'est ce qu'elle était, et cela le comblait de bonheur, d'un regard attendri.  
- Série TV, Experts, Indiana Jones et ...  
- Bones, ajouta Angéla avec un sourire plein de affection.  
- Toujours pas de télé, à ce que je vois! En conclut Caroline, les yeux au ciel. Votre chérie a vraiment besoin de leçons particulières. Mais maintenant au boulot, ça devra attendre.  
- Ok je te ramène tout ça ma puce. Je t'emprunte Wendel, en attendant pas de folie. Booth marqua sa décision d'un bisou sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.  
- Tu ne vas pas avec lui, ma chérie? S'enquit sa meilleure amie surprise.  
Soulevant enfin sa jambe, Brennan presque confuse, leur montra l'énorme bandage compressif qui ornait sa cheville.  
- Double entorse, quatre semaines de plâtre dès que Bones aura désenflé. Et donc pas de terrain.  
- Très bien, le FBI vous apportera donc les colis à domicile et Booth se trouvera un autre équipier pour l'enquête. On sait tous ce qu'induit une exécution n'est-ce pas! Envisagea la proc en ponctuant la menace de grands gestes.  
- L'agent Perotta pourrait seconder Booth. Proposa l'anthropologue.  
- Désolé mon chou! Elle est partie en voyage de noce.  
Brennan souffla sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement.  
- Qui disait que la jalousie était irrationnelle, Mon cœur? demanda Booth innocemment.  
- File avant que je ne change d'avis! Rétorqua Brennan en agrippant sa cravate pour ramener son homme vers sa bouche.

**13**

- Sont pas mignons, hein! Demanda Angéla à la procureur alors que l'agent, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, sortait à reculons pour ne pas perdre une seconde la vision du visage de sa belle.  
- Et tu es enfin arrivée à tes fins. L'encensa Hodgins qui avait assisté à la dernière scène du baiser. Baiser qu'il se fit un devoir de déposer au coin des lèvres de sa propre chérie.  
Apercevant les regards interrogateurs dardés sur elle de Brennan et Caroline.  
- Oui, oui et re oui, me regardez pas comme ça. Tous ces mecs là-bas ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec mon Hodgie.  
- Et toi personne ne peut égaler ta beauté ma chérie et...  
- Ok ok, on a compris mais cette fois, vérifiez bien que rien ne vienne perturber votre mariage, sinon je compte mon intervention en heures supplémentaires, hein! Les menaça maitre Julian.  
Le jour commençait à décliner sur Washington lorsque le Suv de l'agent Booth s'arrêta enfin devant l'institut Jefferson. Il avait persuadé Bones, de venir vivre chez lui le temps de son rétablissement. L'argumentant de prétextes tous plus vaseux les uns que les autres: qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever encore plus tôt pour venir la chercher et la conduire à son travail,  
qu'il éviterait les embouteillages aux heures de pointe à traverser la ville pour la reconduire chez elle, qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule car dans l'incapacité de faire certaines choses sans aide, que Parker... A force Bones avait levé les bras en signe de reddition, abandonnant pour un temps sa précieuse indépendance. Et pour lui cela signifiait qu'il devait mettre à profit cette période pour lui montrer les avantages, le plaisir et le bonheur de partager une vie à deux. Fort de ce projet qui engageait son avenir, il monta les marches deux par deux, tout à la joie de retrouver son amie dont l'absence avait marqué sa journée.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard...  
Contrairement à ces rares précédentes expériences de vie commune, vivre avec Booth était différant et surprenant. Brennan découvrait son partenaire sous un jour nouveau. Lorsqu'ils ne partageaient pas un repas thaï sur un bout de table en fin de journée, Seeley était un adepte des repas du soir, légers et équilibrés. Son réfrigérateur une belle leçon de diététique pour Brennan qui prenait rarement le temps de cuisiner. Il semblait aimer ça et avoir une invitée à régaler, paraissait motiver plus encore sa créativité. Hormis pour les soupes de Mama qui trouvaient en lui, un véritable aficionados, Booth était un véritable cordon bleu.  
La télé qu'il voulait faire croire indispensable à une bonne soirée, bien moins allumée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, il regardait le sport assidument et elle, durant ce temps, en profitait pour pianoter sur son ordinateur. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était ces soirées où chacun un bon livre entre les mains, profitait simplement de la présence proche de l'autre, blottis sur le même canapé. Booth, contrairement à son apriori, n'était pas étouffant. Il respectait son espace personnel qu'il envahissait seulement pour lui planter parfois, un baiser, sans aucune raison sur les lèvres.  
Et le weekend dernier, elle avait pu observer cet amour qu'ils partageaient lui et son fils. Le temps avait été exécrable, les forçant à rester enfermés mais ces deux jours avaient révélé un homme plein de ressources pour les distraire. Le samedi matin, ils avaient circulé la table pour faire des exercices sportifs ensemble qui avaient fini dans une bataille de chatouilles, à même le sol. Les yeux de Parker brillaient d'amour pour son père qu'il ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il devait le vouloir. Même après s'être fait un peu réprimander pour sa légère indiscipline à l'école, le garçon avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur. L'après-midi, ils l'avaient initiée à divers jeux de console et la scientifique avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi inutiles qu'ils paraissaient. Réflexion, coordination des mouvements et des espaces, réflexes, tout était savamment pensé pour paraitre ludique mais éducatif. Ensuite ils s'étaient attelés durant deux heures à leur passion commune, l'art de l'origami que Booth semblait maitriser parfaitement. Elle avait constaté son don à enseigner avec une patience remarquable, ce qui fit remonter dans son esprit, le souvenir de sa leçon de plomberie, un soir, un peu après son opération.  
Les voir interagir tous les deux, pouvoir partager leur existence quelques jours et avec autant de naturel, la renvoyait aux moments heureux avec sa propre famille, avant que tout ne soit brisé. La tendresse et la fierté dans les yeux de cet homme lorsqu'il contemplait son fils, cette attention, ces gestes affectueux et démonstratifs lui firent comprendre combien elle avait dû le faire souffrir, en refusant qu'il devienne un véritable père lorsqu'elle avait projeté de concevoir cet enfant. Une envie qui refit surface, se sentant acceptée et appréciée dans cette sphère intime et familiale. Tempérance commençait sérieusement à prendre gout à cette vie tranquille entourée de ces deux hommes qui l'avaient accueillie avec tant de simplicité et d'affection. Lui avait ce même regard qu'il lui réservait toujours depuis maintenant quelques années, ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle. Parker paraissait l'avoir adoptée et la couvrait de câlins auxquels elle avait d'abord répondu presque timidement mais conquise, n'avait plus résistée.  
- A quoi tu penses? Demanda justement l'objet de ses réflexions.  
- Rien de particulier pourquoi?  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que voilà presque cinq minutes que tu n'as pas tourné une nouvelle page...  
Brennan gloussa. Rien ne lui échappait!  
- Si je te pose une question, tu y répondras franchement?  
- Absolument, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Aveu qu'il ponctua d'un nouveau baiser.  
- Pourquoi te faire passer pour un inconscient mangeur de hamburger totalement idiot qui ne fait rien d'autre que s'abrutir devant sa télé?  
Booth la regarda penaud. J'ai une bonne excuse... tu veux vraiment l'entendre?  
Brennan secoua affirmativement la tête, ses jolis yeux curieux posés sur lui.  
- Peut-être une façon d'accaparer ton attention... c'est idiot. Ça t'incite à me parler et le son de ta voix m'apaise. Quel que soit le sujet, j'aime le son de ta voix, t'entendre te préoccuper de ma santé, de mes loisirs. Je voudrais partager tellement tant de chose avec toi. Lui susurra-t-il en frottant délicatement sa joue contre la sienne.  
Quelques secondes où elle l'observa, ne doutant plus du même sentiment qui les unissait.  
- J'aimerais aussi partager quelque chose avec toi Seeley. Lui répondit la jeune femme sans le quitter des yeux. Ils avaient revêtu l'éclat des mers du sud, d'un bleu intense et assombri par le sérieux de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à confier pourtant dans son regard, il ne put déceler aucun doute, Bones semblait sûre d'elle.  
- J'aimerais partager avec toi... un bébé. souffla-telle.  
Un bébé. Sur ses lèvres comme une caresse qu'il sentit se poser sur son cœur. L'instant d'après, leurs bouches s'unissaient dans un baiser que seuls deux personnes qui s'aiment d'amour peuvent partager, les entrainant dans un monde féérique.  
Seeley Booth ébloui par sa tendre partenaire qui acceptait enfin de le devenir aussi dans la vie. Dire qu'il était heureux eut été un euphémisme, il rayonnait littéralement, encore étourdi de tout ce bonheur qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter.  
- Tu es le sel de ma vie Seeley. Je t'aime  
- Et toi ma Terre Bones. Je t'aime comme un fou.

**Épilogue**  
Et voilà comment Tempérance Brennan, un jour de octobre épousa Seeley Booth pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quelques mois plus tard, Parker Booth prenait dans ses bras, son petit frère Henry, sous le regard attendri de son papa et de son épouse, qui était devenue sa seconde maman.

**FIN**


End file.
